Nightmare After Dark
by Kelsbury
Summary: "I'll Always be here, Kooks. Always." One-shot, now a two-shot. "Don't think about the 'What if's'. You'll drive yourself crazy."
1. Kuki's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **_I am not Mr. Warburton, therefore (sadly) I do not own KND_

**Nightmare after Dark **

Wally was woken by a terrible, long, drawn out scream that seemed to wrap around his heart and tear it bodily from his chest.

He rolled out of bed, landing in a fighting stance, ready to protect his wife when he realised there was no threat as he saw Kuki withering around on the bed as if in pain, a frown on her brown and her lips turned down as she tried to fight the horror that was locked in her mind.

He climbed in bed beside her again, shaking her lightly. He was relieved that they weren't in any danger (being a cop made him paranoid), but he still hated the thought of Kuki in pain, screaming out for him.

She awoke with a gasp, her violet eyes darting around the room anxiously before they settled on Wally and she relaxed slightly, breathing heavily.

He reacted instinctively, wrapping his strong arms around her slight frame protectively, pulling her closer so that her forehead – sticky with perspiration – was tucked into the crux of his neck and shoulder and he stroked her long, soft hair, muttering reassurances as his lips stroked her scalp, tugging gently on her roots. In his arms she let out a sob and he tugged her close, so much closer, the sleeves of his long sleeved orange T-Shirt brushed against her skin lightly as tears marked his skin, burning.

He despised it when Kuki cried, the feeling of helplessness that enveloped him was enough to drive him insane and he hated not knowing the cause of her pain or how to make her better.

"Kook's do you wanna talk about it?" He asked her awkwardly once her tears had stopped falling, but she still clutched at him desperately, as if afraid he would suddenly vanish.

He turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to her temple, hoping that she'd confide in him.

"You –" she started, but her voice got caught in her throat. He stroked her bare arm comfortingly, urging her to continue. He might not be very good with words, but he knew how to listen. "It was when you were…Hurt." She choked on the last word and Wally closed his eyes at the thought of the pain that he must've put her through on that fateful day when a bullet ripped through his flesh, marking him. "It happened in front of me and I couldn't…I didn't…" She dissolved into sobs again and Wally felt like he had been doused in a bucket of ice water and his hold on her tightened even more at the thought of how much this affected her. "You weren't there anymore." She whispered brokenly and Wally moved her from his embrace to look directly into her violet eyes, needing to say something to make her feel better, to reassure her.

"Listen to me, Kuki and listen good – nothing will take me away from you." He said, cupping her jaw. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your life…Understood?" He practically growled and Kuki smiled sadly, brushing his blonde hair away from his green eyes tenderly.

"Wally – they'll come a time when you won't be." Her eyes watered and he ducked his head down, pressing a kiss underneath her eyes, tasting her salty tears on his tongue.

"I'm always here, Kooks." He whispered, pressing his calloused hand to her heart, feeling the fluttering beats, "Always."

He didn't say it to her very often, in fact in their whole years of being together he'd said the elusive words 'I love you' three times – when he truly knew for the first time that he loved her (months after she had said it to him), when he proposed and on their wedding night. He didn't like using the words because a small, teeny part of him was afraid of rejection, that she was using him for a bet or something, but God he felt it. He felt his love for her run deep, making his heart expand in his chest whenever he gazed at her beauty and the electricity that he felt at her touch fizzled for a long time after. He didn't know what he would do without her and thought of her gone was enough to send his mind into overdrive and threaten to shut him down completely. He knew that without her in his life (which she'd had a place since they were thirteen) he wouldn't be living – he'd just be existing.

"I love you," she whispered, as if reading his mind and she stretched her elegant neck up, pressing her lips gently to his and he felt the same connection pass between them as a blush coloured his skin like when they had their first kiss at seventeen.

She didn't expect an 'I love you' back from him, but she knew. It was the little things that he did for her that clued her un, like giving her his ice-cream after she'd dropped hers, letting her turn over wrestling if she;d had a bad day at work or this – holding her and trying to comfort her at three o'clock in the morning despite needing to be up in three hours.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked timidly and he instantly agreed – he'd stay up to make sure that she fell asleep anyway. He laid on back down slowly and settled her across his chest, one of her legs tangled in his and her finger tracing patters across his chest, feeling the muscles bunch under her touch as she pressed her ear to his heart, listening to the beat, letting it sooth her as his hand slid into the inky black tendrils of her hair.

In a matter of minutes her breathing became deep and even and her weight across his chest got a tiny bit heavier, both signals that she had fallen back to sleep. Only when he was completely sure that she was asleep did he let his own tired eyes close, joining his wife, hoping that now they would both have pleasant dreams.

_A/N: Wow, I just love this couple so much I can't seem to go very long without writing at least a one-shot for them!_

_Hope you like!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


	2. Wally's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kids Next Door or any of the characters. If I did, Kuki and Wally would have gotten together a looong time ago and operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S would never have even been an idea. _

**Nightmare After Dark 2**

He couldn't get to her. God, he tried, he really did – he fought against the restraints holding his body to get free to just _get to her_, but he found that his fighting was futile. He couldn't stop the black-hooded man from creeping close to her, couldn't stop him touching her and his heart restricted painfully, twisting in his chest. He needed to save her, to protect her, but he couldn't. He had failed her and as her scream echoed in his mind, he knew that he would trade places with her in a heartbeat, without hesitation.

"Kuki!" He yelled, partly to let some of his own anguish out and partly to let her know that he was still here – He was still trying…

When the man pulled away from Kuki the only thing he could see, that his eyes were drawn to was the pure-red blood that stained her green jumper and her violet eyes, wide-open and glassy, staring at him unseeingly with accusation shining in them and his heart shattered in his chest as tears spilled unbidden from his eyes…

* * *

Kuki was pulled away from her wonderful dream of Wally taking her on a trip to the Rainbow Monkey theme park by low moans of pain and anguish coming from the seventeen year old boy who lay beside her.

She rolled onto her side to see Wally frowning and moving restlessly and Kuki recognised that he was in the midst of a horrible nightmare, one that he'd been having since the last TND mission that had almost gone disastrously wrong.

She tentatively reached out and let her hand fall on his forehead soothingly and gasped as he shot straight up in bed, his chest moving rapidly as he struggled to breath, sweating as the green eyes frantically moved around his room before settling on Kuki and he let out a sound like a wounded animal before he reached for her, the relief that she was there clear to her as she locked eyes with his.

Seeing the need shining in his eyes, Kuki let Wally pull her close and she could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest where it was pressed against hers and his breaths came out sharply against her temple.

"Wally," she let his name fall from her lips as she held him back, winding her arms around his torso and he groaned again, pulling her impossibly closer.

"God, Kuki you – I can't – I'm sorry – Couldn't get to you." He mumbled frantically against her forehead and he pulled back to press tiny kisses, almost desperately against her skin, peppering over her cheeks, forehead and nose. "I'm so sorry," he whispered again and Kuki pulled back, shaking her head at him.

"Don't be sorry, Wally. You did get to me. You stopped him." She reassured him, shuddering at the memory of foreign hands touching her skin as her whispered plea for him to stop went by unheard. But then, just as she had almost given in and whispered the location of their secret base, Wally had burst through the door before tackling him and knocking him to the ground, throwing punch after punch until well after he was unconscious and Kuki quietly pleaded with him to stop.

"What if I hadn't though?" He whispered brokenly and Kuki smiled sadly, brushing his blonde bangs away from his face comfortingly before resting her head against his chest, over his heart.

"Don't think about the 'what if's' Wally. They'll drive you crazy." She whispered and in response he huddled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head. She sighed, feeling safe and warm encased in Wally's arms just as she always had, even as kids when he was shorted then her – she had always fit against him.

"I know." He said and Kuki could feel that he had calmed down – could feel it in the way his grip loosened slightly, in the way that his breathing evened out and his heart beat was returning to normal.

Together, they lay down together, and while normally Wally wasn't the snuggling type, he didn't let her go as she laid across his chest and she watched as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and he allowed himself to back to sleep and she knew now that it was with the knowledge that she was okay.

She was safe. And it was all because of him.

**A/N: **_I thought that, since I did a chapter with Kuki having a nightmare, I thought I'd swap it around and show Wally having a nightmare. Hope you enjoy!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
